Your Eyes
by Fantasy Dreamer the Believer
Summary: This is my fourth SecretClan challenge.


Your Eyes.

_Authors note: A SecretClan challenge._

A silver tabby she-cat was looking over the lake. The breeze felt nice on her fur. The smell of rabbit reached her nose. She was old, but she was fine with that. She had lived a great life with great friends.

Slowly, she looked at her reflection in the lake. Her silver pelt shone in the moonlight. She remembered looking out over this lake with her mate, Gingerfoot. How they had sneaked out to just see it.

* * *

_"Silverkit," a voice hissed. "Wake up!" Slowly, Silverkit opened her eyes. A black tom towered over her._

_ "What is it, Gingerkit?" She sighed. Gingerkit watched Silverkit's eyes. They had been changing lately. He was just making sure that her eyes stayed green. _

_ "Let's go see the lake!" Silverkit stared at him wearily. _

_ "We're not aloud until we are apprentices," she replied. Silverkit turned and curled up in a ball. Gingerkit started prodding her in the side with his paw again._

_ "C'mon! Don't you want to see what the lake looks like?" Silverkit finally caved and stood up. Slowly, Gingerkit and Silverkit started creeping out of camp. Right as they stepped out of camp, wind smacked them in the face. _

_ "Oh, rabbit dung!" Gingerkit cursed. Silverkit looked over at him. Gingerkit had his paw stuck in a rabbit hole. Silverkit let out a meow of laughter. _

_ "This is not funny!" Gingerkit protested. Silverkit bit back another fit of laughter. She gripped his leg in her jaws and tugged his paw out of the hole. _

_ "OUCH!" Gingerkit screeched. Silverkit muffled him with her tail._

_ "Shh," she hushed him. "Do you want Heartstar to come and put back our apprentice ceremony?" Gingerkit sighed._

_ "It's not like he hasn't already, we were supposed to be apprentices a moon ago," he muttered under his breath. Silverkit hadn't heard. They slowly made their way to the lake. They would've gotten there faster, but Gingerkit was limping. Stars glittered off the lake. _

_ Gingerkit glanced over at Silverkit. Her head was tipped to the side. Her eyes were glinting... red? Gingerkit blinked and it disappeared. The sun slowly started coming up over the horizon. _

_ "We should be getting back now, shouldn't we?" Silverkit asked. Gingerkit shook his head. _

_ "My paw hurts too much," he replied. Silverkit nodded. They both curled up in a ball and closed their eyes._

* * *

She tipped her head and closed her eyes. A pang of sadness shot through her. She opened her eyes and looked at her reflection in the lake. Her eyes were staying the color of blueish gray. She was used to this by now. They haven't changed since... She shook it off as a rabbit bolted past her. Slowly, she stood up and ran after it.

She bunched her stiff muscles and jumped. She missed. She landed on her side. She didn't even bother to stand up. Another memory flashed through her brain.

* * *

_"Leafpelt!" Silverpaw called. A brown tabby with black and white spots looked up. "Can you teach me how to hunt?" Leafpelt nodded. Silverpaw started to shake in excitement. _

_ "Can Gingerpaw come too?" she asked. Leafpelt tilted his head. Silverpaw and Gingerpaw have been doing __**everything**__ together. It was obvious that Gingerpaw liked Silverpaw, yet it was hard to tell if Silverpaw felt the same._

_ "If Ivycloud says it's okay," he replied. Silverpaw rushed back to Gingerpaw and Ivycloud. _

_ "Leafpelt says it's fine!" Gingerpaw flicked his tail. They made their way too the training moor. _

_ "Now, crouch down like this, good job Silverpaw, and run like this. Then jump like this, no no Gingerpaw not like that." After a long time of training Ivycloud suggested that they try it for real. _

_ Silverpaw crouched and waited. Suddenly, a rabbit flashed by. She bolted off after it. She jumped... and missed. _

_ "That's okay, Silverpaw," Gingerpaw mewed. "Better luck next time." Silverpaw noticed how Leafpelt, Ivycloud, and Gingerpaw all had caught a rabbit. _

_ "Why couldn't I catch one?" She asked. Gingerpaw shrugged._

_ "Maybe because you're just not good enough," Gingerpaw meowed. First anger ran threw her. Then, sadness. Gingerpaw watched as Silverpaw's eyes turn blue. _

_ Back at camp, Silverpaw refused to eat. She hadn't caught anything. Silverpaw put her head on her paws. Sadness ran through her body as fast as a fire starting. Gingerpaw walked up to Silverpaw with a fat rabbit in his jaws. He placed it at her paws. _

_ "I'm so sorry," Gingerpaw apologized. "I was being a piece of rabbit dung." Siverpaw flicked her tail._

_ "I forgive you." Gingerpaw nudged the rabbit closer. He stopped. Silverpaw's eyes were glowing a burning red._

* * *

She sighed. Tilting her head to the side she could hear paw steps coming toward her. She stood up,but fell back down. Pain rippled through her. It reminded her of the battle. The day that changed her life for ever.

* * *

_"No," he refused. "Silvershadow you are not aloud to go into battle." Silvershadow's neck fur bristled. _

_ "Why not?" She snarled. "I'm the deputy! I deserve to be in this battle! Do you know how long it's been since I've been able to fight?" Gingerfoot wrapped his tail around his paws. It was in the middle of green-leaf. RiverClan had gone passed the border more then once. They where there now, challenging them. Leafstar was on her last life and was going in the battle. Why was Gingerfoot stopping Silvershadow? _

_ "Because you're expecting kits!" Gingerfoot muttered. "__**Our **__kits, Silvershadow. They'll be the best warriors in the clan!" Silvershadow glared at him fiercely. She hated to admit that he was right, but she had no other choice. _

_ "Alright," she sighed. Her shoulders sagged and she looked down at the ground. Gingerfoot padded up to her and pressed his black pelt to her silver one. Silvershadow didn't want to look at him so she focused on his one ginger paw. _

_ "It'll be alright," he mewed. "I'll bring you back some RiverClan pelts!" Silvershadow let out a halfhearted purr. Gingerfoot entwined his tail with hers for a brief second before leaving to join the patrol. _

_ Silverfoot waited until they all left before following. She crept up behind the bushes just in time to see Ivycloud launch herself at a RiverClan cat. That's when it all let loose. _

_ Silvershadow rocketed herself into a RiverClan warrior that was attacking a apprentice. She dug her claws into the cats pelt and fastened her teeth to his shoulder. The cat yowled and fell on his back. Silvershadow was crushed only for a second before the cat was dragged off her._

_ "Silvershadow?" the apprentice, Dewpaw, asked. Silvershadow ignored the apprentice and took off looking for Gingerfoot. He was with the leader fighting side by side. Right as Silvershadow joined their fight, one of the cats bit down on Leafstar's neck. Silvershadow screeched and tackled the cat to the ground. But it was too late. _

_ Gingerfoot turned around to see Silvershadow. His eyes widened. He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something. Claws ripped out his throat before he had the chance._

* * *

She doesn't remember what really happened next. She knew that her eyes had turned blueish gray because of how sad she was and of the grief. She also knew that Dewpaw had saved her life. And that after the battle every cat called her Silverstar.

Silverstar closed her eyes. She blamed herself for Gingerfoot's death. If she hadn't detracted him he would still be alive. Along with her kits. Silverstar sighed. At least one of them were still alive.

* * *

_"Silverstar?" Silverstar opened her eyes. WindClan's medicine cat, Cloudwhisker, was standing over her. Grief _ _filled his expression. A sinking feeling was in the bottom of her stomach. _

_ "What's wrong?" Silverstar asked. Cloudwhisker looked down at his paws._

_ "Your kits..." He didn't need to say anymore. Her eyes stayed the same blueish gray as it has been. Cloudwhisker nudged her. Silverstar looked over and notice one kit wriggling around. He had a black pelt with ginger spots. Silverstar put her muzzle on top of the kits head._

_ "Gingerkit..." she whispered._

* * *

Silverstar sighed. Gingerspots will make a great medicine cat. And Dewfeather a loyal leader. They both knew that she was on her last life.

She looked up at the misty lake. The fog was deep, yet the stars seemed to glitter all around her. Silvershadow looked up to see a face she didn't think she would ever see again.

"Gingerfoot!" She exclaimed. She bounded up to him and looked into his amber eyes. Gingerfoot purred.

"You've been a great leader," he mewed. Silverstar looked down.

"It's my fault that you died," she whispered. Gingerfoot touched his tail tip to her shoulder. She looked up into his eyes and knew that everything was alright. She was forgiven.

"Are you ready to go home?" Gingerfoot asked. Silverstar nodded.

The two cats walked away. Both of their tails entwined. And Silverstar's eyes were burning **RED**.


End file.
